


That Night

by steviejay19



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Feels, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviejay19/pseuds/steviejay19
Summary: What happened after the kiss in episode "Sex and Candy" - Angsty feels involved - My first post hope you like it.Or Michael, Alex and Maria's thoughts during the sexy times of that night.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, trust me I wasn't a huge fan of the 3some when I saw it but I can sort of understand the dynamic at that moment. Had to share my thoughts with you all.

... Maria heard Alex scream from inside the trailer, she froze with fear before bolting into action - the damn ax was stuck no matter how hard she pulled... she took off running, praying the whole time that Michael was on his way. . . She prayed for Alex to be okay, because he was her oldest friend, & also maybe a little bit because she knew what would happen to Michael if he died.  
\- Michael spots Maria's truck about where she said it would be, he heads to the trailer before he knows why, just that something is pulling him there. He hears Maria scream and changes course running towards the sound. After he wakes up and Maria and he run toward the trailer again, toward Alex. Michael lets himself feel the pull again, as he prays to a God he's not sure is his, that he's not too late.  
\- Alex woke up on the floor with blood on his shirt, and a pain in his chest. He knew he had to get to Maria, he couldn't believe he'd let that psycho farmer get the jump on him. Alex crawls to the edge of the table and pulls himself up, getting his prosthetic beneath him to bear his weight. He has to get to Maria, he knows she's in trouble. When Alex steps outside he's so relieved "Michael" he breathes if only to himself. He feels a weight lift because as much danger as they are all in, Michael makes him feel like he can get through it, like he doesn't have to worry now.  
\- Michael set up Maria's truck to tow along behind his, He wants them all in the same space right now,wants both of them safe  
\- Maria helped Alex in the last few steps to the bed of the Airstream after Michael had practically carried him from the truck, before he went for clean cloths and disinfectant. She felt the awkwardness but wouldn't submit to it, Alex was hurt, he could have died. As Michael brought over the cloth for his chest Maria looked at Alex, he looked maybe the most guarded and vulnerable she'd ever seen him .  
\- When Michael said he'd almost lost Maria, when he'd almost lost both of them. Alex couldn't take it, but that was nothing compared to seeing him kiss her - like they'd forgot Alex was even here. Like Michael forgot he was here. Alex offered to leave even though he didn't want to - He's strong but not strong enough not to need them. To need Michael after all that went on. So he grabbed hold of Maria like a lifeline - he felt Michael's eyes on them & when he asked what they were doing, Alex knew what he meant, that they may never come back from this - But they were doing it anyway.  
\- Michael watched the people he loved most kissing in front of him - he was the most scared and the most turned on he'd ever been at the same time. Michael sat between them & kissed Maria - tasted her lips - hands in her hair, & he feels Alex behind him, - Can feel his energy inside calling to Michael's. A call that Michael can't ignore so he turns to Alex & takes him in his arms, kissing him for the first time in what feels like forever .When Michael's shirt comes off their hands are all over him. . .  
\- Michael has his mouth on Maria's nipples and his hand behind his head in Alex's hair as he feels Alex kissing and biting his neck . When Alex rolls Michael over & pulls off his jeans, his mouth mapping the uncovered skin for what feels like the last time. Michael seems to know what's on his thoughts, he brings his hands to Alex's face , Alex turns his head and kisses Michael's palm, inhales his scent. Alex thinks he may always live in the desert because if he lives anywhere else the smell of rain would be too constant ... too unpredictable. A hateful reminder of something he may never have again.  
\- With Michael bare, Maria turns to him & kissing down his chest pulling Alex back down to his dick, Alex takes Michael into his mouth breathing in the scent of him, running his tongue over the wet tip. As Michael groans, Maria pulls Alex up and licks into his mouth - sharing the taste of Michael on their tongues. Michael grabs himself to keep from cumming, then pulls Alex down & strips him placing love bites and open mouth kisses all down his chest - he pulls Alex's belt off, slowly, with intent. Followed by pants and short boxer briefs which weren't doing much to hide his arousal. Michael's mouth travels down further to Alex's dick smells him and mouths at him before taking him in his mouth , worshiping him.  
\- Maria bends to Alex and kisses him, Alex's hands caress her, returning the kiss, his hands on her back, her hips. Michael thinks Alex's hands on Maria may be one of the most beautiful things he's seen. When Michael goes to remove Alex's prosthesis, he stops him, says he's gonna need it yet.  
\- Maria sees Michael's eyes flash with heat before he shutters it off, swallows hard before nodding at Alex. Alex steps off the bed, naked, and still fully aroused, towards the drawer to the left of the bed, more like a flip open compartment that has a small box in it, from which he pulls out lube and a condom tossing them on the bed. Maria asks for an extra and Michael sees Alex freeze before grabbing another & handing it over. When he steps back to the bed Maria is flat on her back, legs spread, down to her panties which Michael promptly slides down her legs, hands running back up her legs and sides to her breasts before down her belly to her neatly groomed mound. Alex can smell her sweetness, Michael's head leans down and tastes her. Maria's moans and gasps fill the air, Michael sits up and kisses Alex, his lips still glistening with her wetness. Alex has his hands in Michael's hair, licking into his mouth with an ownership before turning him back to her. Michael crawls between her legs again pulling her thighs apart & over his shoulders before going back down.  
\- Alex takes that as his cue, comes up behind Michael who freezes minutely before continuing. Alex runs his hands from Michael's shoulders to his hand on Maria's hips- back to his shoulder & over Maria's legs - before massaging down is spine to his ass, between his legs over his dick & balls pushing his taint - brushing a finger over his hole. Michael gasps his name even as Maria writhes under his fingers. When Alex spreads Michael's legs & bends over to lick his way to his ass - holding Michael's cheeks apart, Alex licks a stripe from Michael's hole down to his balls before diving into his hole - kissing, tongue fucking his hole. Michael whimpers - pushing back on his mouth, thrusting against him. When Alex takes the lube & coats his fingers, bringing the first one to Michael's ass, slowly slipping it in, lightly thrusting it in and out feeling Michael brace for contact to his prostate that doesn't come. Alex adds more lube & pushes in one then two more fingers - scissoring inside his heat. "Oh you're so tight Michael" slips out of his lips. Michael just groans but Alex catches Maria's eyes over his shoulder - her eyes are gleaming with lust sure, but also tears - & knowledge. Alex is afraid to know what she sees.  
\- Maria's eyes close with a moan as Michael does something with his tongue, (Alex can relate.) Alex thrusts at his prostate this time purposefully hitting it steadily, until Michael is writhing on his fingers, making that sound on every withdrawal - before lifting from Maria turning to Alex over his shoulder. "Come on Private, what are you waiting for?" - But its the look in Michael's eyes that really spurn Alex on, there's need there sure, but also an almost frenzied look to him, like he's a bow strung too tight, and he needs something that only Alex can give to ground him. . .  
\- Maria sees Alex taking Michael apart - he seems to know exactly where to touch but its more than that, they seem to be having a conversation almost, with their eyes, definitely their bodies, & if conversation is the wrong word they are still telling each other something with every movement . . . As Michael touches her he never makes Maria feel as if hes going through motions - he's treating her as he always does, with care and Love, always a bit of playful teasing as he pulls responses from her body - but she can see a different side to him as Alex takes him apart . . . vulnerability maybe, but more than that - all she knows is when its just them together Michael is responsive and there 100%, he's in the moment. But with Alex here, it feels like more than just this moment - Nothing has made her heart feel this full or like its breaking than watching them together. Alex's one track mind of worshiping Michael, and Michael's face as he does. How Alex emits a call that Michael is powerless but to answer. . .  
\- When Michael could take it no more he turned to Alex with a tease on his lips but a plea in his eyes. Knowing Alex would know what he needed. Alex holds his gaze & reaches for the condom, but Michael shakes his head No, Alex tests himself regularly& he trusts Michael so he puts it back down and grabs the lube again. As Michael kneels up to enter Maria, Alex swipes his cock again with the lube and brings the tip to Michael.s rim. He hears Maria moaning as Michael fills her, & so maybe he's a bit forceful as he pushes into Michael's hole with one long thrust - pulling Michael's shoulders up to use as leverage beginning a give and take rhythm as Michael fucks into Maria and Alex into Michael. Michael thrusts back onto Alex's cock as he pulls back from Maria, and Alex goes with him as he thrusts back in.  
\- When Alex brushes his prostate on the out stroke Michael groans low in his throat and says right there, "Please" - So Alex obliges, and he begins a steady pace to that spot as his hands roam over Michael and his hips swirl on the withdrawal. Alex can still feel the momentum of Michael taking Maria and they create a music of their own, of Michael's lowered mumbling to her and Maria's gasps on the air. When Michael tightens around Alex's cock he stutters his rhythm & moans out loud, which only encourages Michael to repeat the action. Alex starts a faster rhythm, harder - He's so close but he wants to cum as closely together as they can. When Michael & Maria's rhythm also becomes more erratic he knows they're close. Alex concentrates on hitting Michael's prostate on every thrust, causing Michael to grunt out short bursts every time - Alex hears Maria come and her legs fall from Michael's arms - Alex pulls Michael up so his back is against Alex, who continues to thrust into Maria where they're still connected, - Alex turns his face into Michael's neck & starts mouthing kisses, his hips still pistoning into him. When Michael loses his rhythm & groans out Alex's name. Alex lets himself go, twists Michael's face to him for a kiss on his mouth - groans as he's overtaken as well and pulls back to Michael's ear and he whispers to Michael "I don't want to look away, but I will.. . for you, for both of you."  
\- Michael inhales sharply but doesn't reply. They all pull apart then., Michael gets rid of the condom, Alex grabs a wet cloth and wipes them all down. When he finally sits on the bed - Michael kneels in front of him - Michael looks up into his eyes, Michael's glisten with tears but he quirks his lips quickly before helping remove the prosthetic from Alex, setting it within reach of the bed - Michael lays closest to the wall on his side facing the room then Maria lays down next to him in towards his chest her head on his arm - Alex lays down behind her, spooning behind her, face to face with Michael , he watches Michael's other arm flex on Maria's hip, but he doesn't reach for Michael and Michael doesn't reach for him. Somehow despite the closeness they've just engaged in, Alex feels even more alone than before.  
\- Maria lays still in Michael's embrace inhaling the scent of rain and listening to his breath - She feels Alex against her back but knows hes limiting the contact. Maria feels a chill that has nothing to do with the sweat cooling on her skin. That feeling of hope that before tonight was always linked to Alex is gone. Maria realizes that's what she was feeling earlier - the hopefulness was leaving Alex ever since they all kissed and now its gone, Maria inhales with sadness. Even Michael, whatever Alex whispered to him has dulled the energy that surrounds him. They're no longer connected to one another, the heavy thrum had died down to static and is now only echoes.  
\- When Alex woke up the first thing he saw was Michael's face, and Maria wrapped in his arms, he's up and turning for the prosthetic without another thought, He grabs his phone to call the Sheriffs office about the farmer. Once outside he looks at the Airstream and knows its probably the last time he'll be inside. He dials the sheriff and checks on the report.  
\- Michael is always an early riser when he doesn't drink heavily, and last night he hadn't had a drop, so he was awake before Alex left the bed, he was breathing with his mouth open and face turned towards Michael. Michael didn't want the moment to end. He shut his eyes when Alex began to stir and listened as he got up and went outside. Michael made 2 cups of instant coffee and went out to talk to him . . . he kept getting flashes of the night before as Alex spoke, and when he mentioned hell Michael played it off but when he put himself in Alex's position, to see Alex with someone else - even someone he was really in love with, like he felt for Maria, Michael saw red. He wants to mention the words that Alex whispered as they came, he wants to beg Alex to take them back. He wants to drag him back inside and make love to him all over again. He wants Maria to join them and he wants her to leave. Most of all he wants to say something to keep Alex from walking out of his life after these moments. - Alex looks at Michael, and into him and says "You know I used to think you and I would end up together." Michael returns the look and says "I used to too", - which doesn't stop Alex from turning away from him.


End file.
